This subject matter is generally related to data communications between electronic devices.
Conventional mobile devices are often dedicated to performing a specific application. For example, a mobile phone provides telephony services, a personal digital assistant (PDA) provides a way to organize addresses, contacts, and notes, a media player plays content, email devices provide email communication, a browser allows a user to surf the Internet, etc. Modern mobile devices can include two or more of these applications.
Some mobile devices (e.g., the iPhone®) include a short message service (SMS) for sending instant messages to one or more receiving devices. Some mobile devices also provide a map service which can use positioning technology to determine a user's geographic location and display an icon on a map display to show the user's current location. The map service may also allow the user to obtain directions to a desired destination and display a route to the destination on the map display.